


BaseBook

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose feels, F/M, Family Feels, No real timeline, Texting, basebook, groupchat, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: Simmons creates a group chat for Red team. Eventually things get out of hand and somehow all of Blue team and Doc/"O'Malley have been added.  You can guess how it goes. A total shit show.Just a group chat fic set sometime, um well no real time line.I originally posted this in my one-shots fic but decided to make it it's own story. Because well, Why not?





	BaseBook

**Author's Note:**

> I made this and I'm proud. That's kind of it for notes... yup. So hows ur day?

BaseBook 

* * *

 

_ -Chat created by Simmons -9:00pm _

_ -Simmons added-Sarge-Grif-Donut -9:02 _

****

**Grif:** Simmons???

****

**Simmons:** Yes?

****

**Grif:** What the FUCK is this

****

**Simmons:** It's a groupchat dumbass.

****

**Grif:** well duh but Y?!?!

****

**Simmons:** So I can keep in contact with all my BaseBook friends.

****

**Grif:** -_-

****

**Sarge:** what in the Sam Hill is this

****

**Simmons:** Its a group chat sir.

****

**Sarge:** Simmons why are you on the instasnap when the Blues could be attacking the base!

****

**Simmons:** Its 9:30 pm Sir. I highly doubt there plotting.

****

**Sarge:** Those dirty blues are ruthless! now get outside the base and take nightwatch!

****

**Simmons:** Permission to speak freely sir?

****

**Sarge:** permission denied. Now go!

****

_ -Simmons has left the chat _

_ -Sarge has left the chat _

****

**Grif:** Kis ass 

_ -Grif left the chat -9:42 _

****

_ 10:45pm  _

****

**Simmons:** Shut up Grif.

****

**Simmons:** *Kiss

****

**Grif:** shut up

****

_ 2:00pm _

****

**Donut:** Ooooooh a group chat

****

**Grif:** wtf did you invite Donut

****

**Simmons:** Because he’s part of the team dipshit.

****

**Donut:** UwU

****

**Grif:** fine if u can add people so can i

****

**Simmons:** Who the hell are you going to add?

****

_ -Grif added Kai -2:15 _

****

**Kai:** What is dis….

****

**Simmons:** Seriously? It’s a group chat.

****

**Kai:** Why thou?

****

_ -Simmons left the chat -2:18 _

****

**Donut:** Don’t mind him hes just jealous because he doesnt have a profile pic

****

**Kai:** I do. The cop helped me pick it out, told me that it matched my armor

****

**Donut:** Its so u :-*  

****

**Kai:** Thxs 

****

**Donut:** Still waiting for a profile pic from u Grif 

****

**Grif:** no way in hell am i doing that

****

**Kai:** Come on bro 

****

_ -Grif left the chat -2:34 _

****

**Donut:** Party Pooper

****

_ -Donut added Doc -2:35 _

****

**Doc:** Woah hey guys. 

****

**Kai:** Who r u?

****

**Doc:** Im Doc, I did your physical

****

**Kai:** oh ok. Heyyyyyy

****

**Simmons:** Seriously Donut!!!

****

**Donut:** What?

****

**Simmons:** Why would you add him! He’s also O’Malley you know that right???

****

**Doc:** THATS RIGHT YOU FOOLS >: )

****

**Doc:** MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

****

**Kai:** soooooooo dont discriminate you sexist!

****

**Donut:** come on Simmons i thought u were better than this

****

**Simmons:** I'm not sexist. 

****

**Kai:** yea right! let me guess you must believe girls cant move heavy stuff or mow the lawn or get a boner

****

**Simmons:** Wait, but girls can’t get a boner?!?!?!

****

**Kai:** Thats what you think bitch

****

**Grif:** ZINGGGG wait what?!?!?

****

**Doc:** What???

****

**Simmons:** Wait what?

****

**Kai:** ; )

****

_ Simmons-Grif-Doc left the chat -2:56 _

****

**Kai:** Pshhh you guys suck

****

**Kai:** aaaaand im bored

_ -Kai added Tucker -3:14 _

****

**Tucker:** Hey bby

****

**Kai:** Heyyyyyy :-*

****

**Grif:** no no no. this is not a fucking groupchat for you to chat up my sister you fucking cockbite

****

**Kai:** I can take care of myself

****

**Tucker:** your right id much rather watch you and simmons talk it up ; )

****

**Grif:** i thought we werent going to talk about that

****

**Simmons:** Yea, Fuck you.

****

**Kai:** When and Where?

****

**Tucker:** 9:00 pm last door on the right. I’ll keep it unlocked ; )

****

_ -Grif left the chat -3:23 _

****

**Simmons:** Ugh don’t you ever get tired of being a fucking pervert?

****

**Tucker:** Nah. sometimes thou I get a thought so fucking innapropriate that i feel like dumping a bucket of water on myself. Like calm down, self. tone it down. think about jesus 

****

**Simmons:** …

****

**Simmons:** You are fucked up in so many ways

****

**Tucker:** Wrong. i GET fucked up in so many ways ; )

****

**Kai:** ill take that as a compliment ; )

****

**Simmons:** I’ve had enough, I’m getting out now.

****

**Tucker:** Bow Chicka Bow Wow

****

_ -Simmons left the chat -3:27 _

****

**Tucker:** guess its just you and me bby ; )

****

**Grif:** I think not asshole

****

**Tucker:** hmf

****

**Kai:** nvm him 9:00pm?

****

**Tucker:** yup ; )

****

_ -Grif left the chat -3:29 _

_ -Kai left the chat -3:30 _

_ -Tucker left the chat -3:31 _

****

_ -7:30 _

****

**Grif:** Hey Simmons where do you keep all the twinkies?

****

**Grif:** Nvm found them

****

**Simmons:** I swear to god Grif you're destroying my organs!

****

**Grif:** First of all: fuck you Simmons. Second of all: there mine now

****

**Donut:** awwww you two bicker like an old married couple

****

**Grif:** fuck off donut

****

**Tucker:** fuck off donut? ; )

****

**Grif:** uhggggggggggggg

****

**Simmons:** How did this happen? This groupchat was suppose to be me and the red team, thats it! U guys fucked it up.

****

**Grif:** *group chat *suppose *that’s  *You

****

**Simmons:** Shut up Grif!

****

**Donut:** awww there first lovers tiff

****

**Kai:** XD

****

_ -Tucker added Cbose -7:45 _

****

**Tucker:** u guys enjoy that

****

_ -Tucker left the chat -7:48 _

****

**Simmons:** Tucker im going to kill you!

****

**Grif:** *i’m 

****

**Cbose:** whaz dis

****

**Simmons:** siiigh. A group chat.

****

**Cbose:** GOD????

****

**Simmons:** No. It’s me Simmons. I’m typing messages to you.

****

**Grif:** Dumbass

****

**Cbose:** that is not veryy noice simmons

****

**Grif:** What?? No its Grif. check whos sending the messeges dipshit

****

**Cbose:** oooooooh HI EVERYBODY

****

**Cbose:** WHY AM I SCREEMING

****

**Kai:** your caps lock is probably on

****

**Cbose:** AHHHH oh thxs maam i am saved

****

**Cbose:** wat else can i do

****

**Tucker:** pretty much just chat and add people to the chat

****

_ -Cbose added Wash -7:59 _

****

**Tucker:** ...

****

**Cbose:** LIke dat

****

**Simmons:** ugh yes.

****

**Tucker:** XD

****

**Wash:** What. The. Fuck

****

**Grif:** welcome to hell buddy

****

**Wash:** Seriously guys? 

****

**Kai:** yuppp

****

**Wash:** I have officially hit rock bottom.

****

**Tucker:** Why hit rock bottom when you can hit my bottom ; )

****

_ -Wash left the chat -8:30 _

****

_ -9:00 _

****

**Tucker:** Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

****

**Kai:** omw

****

_ -9:30  _

****

**Grif:** KAI!!!!

****

**Grif:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?!?

****

**Kai:** lil busy

****

**Grif:** I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOUR WITH TUCKER IMMA KILL YOU AND HIM

****

**Grif:** KAIKAINA!!!!!!!!

****

_ -10:30 _

****

**Kai:** holy fuck chill

****

**Grif:** NO I WILL NOT FUCKING CHILL WHAT IS THE ONE THING I TELL YOU ALL THE FUCKING TIME

****

**Donut:** Wow Grif beating up on your sister 

****

**Grif:** SHUT THE FUCK UP DONUT

****

**Grif:**  WERE YOU WITH TUCKER!?!?!

****

**Tucker:** still is ; )

****

**Grif:**  OH MY FUCKING GOD

****

**Simmons:** Don’t be a dick Tucker.

****

**Kai:** sooooo? whats the big deal???

****

**Grif:** WHATS THE BIG DEAL? YOUR NOT SOME HARLOT

****

**Kai:** I can take care of myself. I dont need you babying me

****

**Tucker:** yea dude. Her body her rules

****

**Donut:** preach :3

****

**Cbose:** privte buttrsnap???

****

**Sarge:** grrrrrr Simmons????

****

**Simmons:** Yes Sir?

****

**Grif:**  I DONT FUCKING CARE I DONT WANT HER NEAR YOU

****

**Doc:** lets resolve this issue peacefully 

****

**Tucker:** SHUT UP DOC

****

**Sarge:** Why in tarnation are you associating with them dirty blues?

****

**Simmons:** It's not my fault sir Grif started adding them into the groupchat.

****

**Sarge:** Griiiiiif?

****

**Grif:** SIMMONS I DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT RN IM DEALING WITH KAI

****

**Doc:** YES FIGHT YOU FOOOLSS >: )

****

**Tucker:** LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE MAN

****

**Kai:** GRIF I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF

****

**Cbose:** guys dn’t fite

****

**Grif:** NO YOU FUCKING CANT!

****

**Sarge:** Simmons this is the worst skype i’ve ever seen

****

**Simmons:** UGHHHHHHHH I KNOW

****

**Kai:** WHEN HAVE I NOT BEEN ABLE TO?!?!?!

****

**Cbose:** PLZ DN’T FITE!!!!!!!!!1

****

**Tucker:** SHUT UP CABOOSE

****

**Grif:** SINCE FUCKING FOREVER

****

**Doc:** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

****

**Donut:** GUYS! 

****

**Wash:** Can you guys knock it off your scaring Caboose and he won’t leave my room.

****

**Kai:** OH FUCK OFF GRIF

****

**Cbose:** :’ (

****

_ -Cbose added Church -11:08 _

****

_ -11:22 _

****

**Tucker:** ...

****

**Simmons:** um

****

**Wash:** uh Caboose I don’t think he’s going to answer.

****

**Cbose:** yesh he willl

****

**Wash:** No Caboose he won’t

****

**Grif:** Caboose church is gone.

****

**Cbose:** for now

****

**Kai:** no he’s gone forever Caboose

****

**Tucker:** Sorry man…

****

**Cbose:** oh.

****

**Wash:** Simmons a group chat was an innocent idea but I think it’s time to shut it down

****

**Simmons:** yea…

****

**Sarge:** How do I stop getting messages? Like permanently get rid of this

****

**Simmons:** Just delete the chat from your inbox.

****

_ -Sarge deleted the chat -11:26 _

_ -Simmons deleted the chat -11:26 _

_ -Doc deleted the chat -11:27 _

_ -Kai deleted the chat -11:27 _

_ -Tucker deleted the chat -11:27 _

_ -Donut deleted the chat -11:28 _

_ -Grif deleted the chat -11:28 _

****

**Wash:** I’m sorry Caboose

****

_ -Wash deleted the chat -11:29 _

****

**Cbose:** Church?

****

_ -11:45 _

****

**Cbose:** Mr. Washingtub was rite

****

**Cbose:** this dis was a dumb idae

****

**Cbose:** im so stoopid

****

_ -Cbose deleted the chat -11:49 _

****

**Church:** What the Fuck is this?

****  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
